


[索香]God Rhapsody

by EllovQ



Category: One Piece, Zoro＆Sanji, 索香 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllovQ/pseuds/EllovQ
Summary: 现代paro 黑道成员索隆x钢琴家山治
Kudos: 5





	[索香]God Rhapsody

司机开了一个小时的车才抵达城市边缘的这栋别墅，被植物包围的这里像是宫殿一样，门卫从治安亭走出来拉开金属色的铁门，陈年旧物，发出嘎吱的响声，汽车绕过门前的喷泉飞鸟，驶向正厅。  
侍者有礼貌地拉开车门，一手顶着车身横梁，待车内的人抬腿迈出，黑色大码高跟落在地上，这个人优雅地扶上侍者的小臂，伴着鞋跟重敲大理石地板的声音径直走向正厅中央的钢琴处。侍者的手被大力甩开，在人们的注视下这个人踩上台阶，一袭黑裙从尾部散开，指尖碰上黑白琴键，开始了表演，高贵得像只黑天鹅。  
今天来这场聚会，只是为了演奏而已，有人花高价将其请过来，并且那个人不好得罪，必须得卖个面子。  
“喂喂，我说，这个人绝对是山治先生。”举着高脚香槟杯的女人对旁边看傻眼的男人说，“我听过他好多次音乐会呢。”  
“他的音乐会可是一票难求啊……”周围人只敢嘀嘀咕咕，没人愿意大声喧哗破坏此时能够给予耳朵的极致享受。  
山治的琴声十分具有标志性，他习惯性地喜欢延音踏板和八度弹法，健身时也格外注重胳膊的锻炼，所以他的手臂手腕很有力量，能够将八度的美展现得淋漓尽致。  
他这个人很奇怪，即使是在乐界也没几个朋友，认识的人一只手就能数的过来，而且跨不出制作人编曲人这些圈子，他跟他的听众的交流也甚少，最多在演出结束后道声谢谢，以至于很多人根本连他的声音是什么样子的都不清楚。只知道古典音乐界有个长得不错的年轻外国男人，会弹一手漂亮的乐符。  
山治一曲未完，也没有到高潮处，底下却突然响起阵阵掌声。他好奇地扭头看了一眼，原来是这次聚会的主角——杰克玛登场了。  
他们只露了两个人的面，伊治和……一个山治叫不出来名字的人，绿发，耳朵上带着耳饰，一身黑色西装，站在旁边像个武士。  
山治踩上柔音踏板，随便敲了一支和弦，起身向经过的杰克玛行了礼，然后立刻回到原位，继续刚才的曲子。  
如果不是伊治的要求，他根本就不会来这个黑帮举办的聚会，只是为了宣告自己竞标成功一片国家的地就召集来这么多人吗？在山治眼里是不可能的。他偏巧不巧，跟这种人来自于同一个家庭，伊治威胁山治的东西多了去了，比如这次，“如果不来就算使用黑帮的方法也会让你来。”伊治给山治传的邮件是这样写的。他从来没有把山治当作亲兄弟疼爱过，他认为在战乱地区生长出来的少年崇尚和平是一种羞耻，所以伊治以山治为耻。  
就算山治不是黑帮一员，但他能感觉到伊治搞这么大的聚会，甚至不惜暴露自己的住址，是为了向他的部下介绍新人——比如刚才在伊治旁边那颗自己不认识的绿藻头。  
这是暴力的集聚地，他最讨厌实施暴力的人。  
所以他这次带来的乐章，基本只有战争一个主题，硝烟，炮轰。他的琴里弹尽了这些，但在场的人并没有听出来讽刺，反而为他的音乐鼓掌。  
看到愚蠢的人的这种反应，山治发笑。

他和伊治约到12点就结束演出，时间到，曲罢，他不管伊治对着那群人在说什么，只身离开了那乌烟瘴气的地方，回到了化妆室。  
山治把他浓厚的妆面卸掉，脱下黑色长裙，踢开高跟鞋，换上了自己提前准备好的皮鞋西装，又变成了原来的自己。  
他真的不适合变装，原本长裙只是为了不让这里的人认出来他的身份，可是一触碰到那八十八个琴键，一切的伪装都又被打破了。他抬手揉了揉自己的头，点上了烟，等着司机过来接他。  
突然门开了，带动了一阵风，山治下意识扭头看向门口，站在那里的是刚才的绿藻头。  
“这儿是哪？”他好像没有进来的意思，只是在门口朝里上下打量。  
“……化妆室。”山治靠着墙，两指夹着烟，顺便答了一句。  
“什么啊原来不是休息室……”绿发男人抓了下头便直接走了进来，“随便吧，在这里喝酒也行。”  
“休息室在相反方向，而且明明外面有更多的酒。”山治突然觉得面前这个人有点好笑，难道是迷路误闯黑帮加入的吗？  
那人没有理山治，好像“相反方向”这种台词他已经听习惯了，待他进来带上了门，山治才发现他手里拎了一瓶酒。  
“钢琴弹得还行。”他倒进沙发里，仰头对瓶喝了口酒，“竟然是男人。”  
“竟然”是个什么的用法，自顾自地闯进来，害得自己连独处的地方都没有，一上来连声招呼都不打，还用那种像是评论家的语气说了一句自己，这个人是有多傲慢。他好像一见这个绿藻头就来火。  
“哈？还用你说。”山治对着烟灰缸敲走了烟灰，朝着绿发男人咬咬牙，“不是女人真抱歉啊黑帮崽子。”  
“你这圈圈眉说什么？”男人不知道是被山治的称呼还是表情惹到了，反正都挺欠揍的。  
“你叫我什么绿藻头？”山治把烟灭掉，狠瞪着对方，好像下一秒就要跟他掐架。  
时间很巧，化妆室的门开了，是山治的司机。  
“山治先生，我们走吧。”山治站直身子，整理了一下尾摆和领带，对着绿发男人比了个中指踱门而出，连脱掉的裙子和高跟鞋都没有拿。  
绿发男人狠踹了一下身边的桌子，拎着没喝完的酒又对上一口。  
“果然是叫山治啊……”他喃喃。

“气死人了，刚才那个没礼貌的绿藻头是谁啊？”山治坐在车里，手托着头看着窗外，窗户上映着他的表情，卷眉紧皱，嘴角撇着。  
“罗罗诺亚·索隆。好像是从小就长在黑帮，但是最近不知道为什么开始跟着伊治。”司机说，“娜美小姐刚把这里一些人的情报收集过来，在副驾驶这儿放着，你伸手拿一下吧，而且她千叮万嘱，没有得罪什么人吧？”  
“娜美小姐！”山治立刻变了姿势将资料拿了过来，瞬间换了表情，他小心地打开这份资料，第一张就是罗罗诺亚·索隆。  
山治手撑着头，拿起了那张纸。  
“索隆……吗。”

说来是巧，索隆听过山治的音乐，不过不是在音乐会，是在索隆常去的酒吧，那里的老板是个古典音乐迷。索隆永远都是深夜去的，只有那个时候会有同行的人，好让他能摸到地方，而且那个时候店里除了认识的人外没有别人，对于他的工作身份来说这样的场合才能让人放心。  
老板会在他们喝酒的时候打开留声机，会放上很少见的黑胶唱片。昏暗的灯光伴着悠长的音乐，他们顾及到老板的喜好会有意降低聊天的分贝。而索隆永远都是在安静的喝酒，这让老板误以为他喜欢音乐，所以每次都会主动跟索隆聊古典乐的事情，索隆虽然不懂，却是一个很好的听众，本来喝酒就很无聊，听点故事也不错。这个时候他会闭上眼睛，感受酒精在舌尖上的跳跃。  
凡俗若斯，山是山，海是海，他突然听清了这首曲子，山河开始搅动，云海开始翻滚，他听到耳边的轰炸，听到孩童的哭声，倏尔似笑非笑，仿佛星宿般游走在星体轨迹，捉摸不透，又宛如长篇诗章涩口绵长。  
“这首是什么？”索隆罕见地放下酒杯，朝着店长搭了句话。  
“《上帝狂想曲》，很狂妄的一个名字。”店长擦着杯子，笑着回答，“一个最近才出来的年轻人弹的，很不错吧？站在上帝的视角上描述了一场战争。”  
“很好听。”索隆点头，他不知道别的形容词，心里很沉重是他的直观感受，“他叫什么名字？”  
“山治，文斯莫克·山治，是个外国人。”店长回答道。  
他记住了这个名字，后来时不时都能看到他的消息，音乐会啊专辑发布啊，他的海报甚至挂在城市最繁华的电子板上，之前有听说过那个位置都是按照分钟算价钱的。  
索隆至今还记得那个海报，琴键上长着燃尽树木剩的残骸，载着干枯的海和濒死的鱼群，有着城市的残垣断壁，以及军队和孩童的尸体，它的缝隙中含着血和海水，淌在踏板处。  
它虽然挂在顶级的位置上，却在城市里显得格格不入，像是来自异世界的信鸽。

索隆刚来到杰克玛没多久，伊治就让他接手了一些事务，譬如肃清成员，他只会一些打打杀杀的事情，政治啊警察啊他都应付不过来，可能是因为不够聪明。但是他打架数一数二，应付起来靠体力的活是得心应手。  
什么火器商啊索隆也认识一点，偶尔也会给伊治送过来一些枪支弹药，就这样伴随着杀人的赚钱生活，是从索隆小时候就开始了。他是被黑道捡走抚养大的，也不知道那人当时什么居心会选择养一个孩子，他从不揣测别人想法，只知道好好做事。  
索隆做完事情后会要求休息一天，这点也没有人拒绝，他总是回到原来的那个酒吧，喝着酒听着店长讲一些山治的事情，这是他唯一放松的时刻。  
“嘿，索隆，我们去听音乐会吧。”店长朝他晃了晃手里的两张票，“我抢到了山治先生的演出门票，有没有兴趣？”  
“挺强的嘛老头，”索隆放下手中的酒杯，他自然听说过山治的票有多难买，“可以啊。”  
在这座城市里唯一能撑起来音质的只有会展中心，检票进入，是前排中间的位置，索隆很满意，坐在那里可以看清山治弹琴的样子。他环视周围，进来的基本上都是女人，他不得不承认“一个会弹钢琴长得漂亮的年轻人”确实符合女人的胃口。但是他也来到这里，不知道是音乐的魔力还是山治的魔力。  
灯暗了下来，只投下来一束镁光灯，山治身着纯白西服，慢慢入场，皮鞋踏着地板发出清脆的声音，仿佛是倒计时。  
那束光粘着山治，好像此时的会展中心只有他一人，他无视听众的欢呼和口哨，一上来就演奏成名曲将听众带进高潮。索隆在那昏黯处观赏着他，他的抬臂，他的甩首，他身体的扭动甚至他音符的狂舞。  
山治的指尖上如同有着一列军队。  
“Bravo。”索隆鼓掌，“他就是艺术品。”掌声轰鸣，只有他自己能听到他的话。   
短短的两小时过去了，曲罢人散，山治优雅起身向听众行礼，他鞠躬时对上了索隆的眼神，眉头皱了一下，很快调整表情，讲完感谢的话就退场了。  
“你知道吗，刚才他看了我一眼，表情变了。”索隆对着店长说，表情嬉笑，语气透着开心。  
索隆打发店长走后去附近买了束花，正不知道怎么去后台的时候遇到了娜美，于是娜美用了特权将他带到了后台，千叮咛万嘱咐山治不要惹事才把他放了进来。  
“演出很棒。”索隆没忘将门带上，他把花递给了山治，“以乐迷身份送你的花。”  
山治接过，出于礼貌道了谢，他有些惊讶这种水生植物也会对音乐感兴趣，甚至会亲自来他的演出，因为有一个做黑道的亲戚所以难免也知道，黑道的人基本没有什么自由时间，在山治的印象里，他们这种人应该会去更加嘈杂的场所，比射击比拳击啊，不应该来钢琴独奏会上，尤其是他的，这里容不下暴力的因素。  
“你能听懂吗？”山治试探性地问了一句，虽然他觉得用他们不懂得音乐来嘲笑他们的生活很有趣，但是索隆给他的感觉跟那平常的黑帮不太一样。  
“怎么说呢，我只能听出来《上帝狂想曲》这一首，第一次听还是在酒吧，”索隆摸着下巴回忆着，“能感觉出来硝烟的味道，有点像我的童年。”  
山治愣住了，那首虽然不是最火的曲子，却是他第一次创作出来的曲子，他靠着那首在这异国他乡混了口饭吃，他是在战争不断的国家中长大，每次演奏那首曲子就好像将自己剥掉一层皮后结出的痂硬生撕下来。  
他把花放了下来，走进索隆，按住了他的肩膀。“你是战争中长大的吗？”山治有点激动，此时索隆的黑帮成员身份都不重要了，仿佛经历过灾难的人总是性情相通一般，渴望跟某个遥远有着关联。  
“差不多吧？我从小就生活在黑吃黑的世界，拳头是生存标准，”他咬了咬牙，“在那里突然没命了也是不奇怪的。”  
索隆感觉到了山治看他的眼神变得有些复杂，他第一次见到山治这种眼神，虽然跟他并没有见过几次面，却感觉很合得来。但是他给他的感觉很弱小，尤其是刚才演奏那首曲子的时候，他像是看到了一个半大儿童坐在钢琴前，小手生硬地按动琴键，气氛压得喘不过气。  
索隆很少有那种感觉，他认为眼前的这个人一定是要懂自己的，他不懂的话自己就会大动肝火。对于其他人索隆又觉得你有阳关道我有独木桥谁也不挨谁，唯独面对山治，他觉得他们两个人之间是有什么通着的。  
所以第一次见面他就是因为山治看不出来他面对他时的羞涩而生气。他这个人很奇怪，害羞的时候好像不装成厉害的样子就会很弱，像十几岁的孩子一样。  
你会什么时候爱上一个人呢？你会通过什么方式爱上一个人呢？  
索隆好像在选花的时候明白了，于是选了藕荷色蝴蝶兰。

“山治！快走！”娜美惊慌失措地从外边赶过来扯住山治的胳膊，“伊治他发现我们的计划了！他知道你串通了军火商！”  
山治脸色变了，手从索隆的肩上松开。他确实找了军火商人拷贝了伊治的非法交易记录，他将U盘匿名寄给了警方举报了杰克玛，他没想到一点，他往伊治那里藏眼线，伊治也会对自己这样做。  
“他正在赶来了山治！”娜美叫道，“你快跑啊！不然你会死的！”  
就算现在报警，警察也不会立刻赶来，这种职位的人，不会在开端赶来，只会在结束赶来。  
“嘭—”熟悉的枪声响了，山治反射性地迅速捂住耳朵。  
“山治，快给我滚出来。”伊治的声音在观众席上响起。山治所在的房间和舞台是联通的，他听得一清二楚。  
“娜美小姐，你带着索隆走，我留这儿。”山治伸出一只手捏住娜美肩膀，“再怎么说他是我哥哥，不会杀了我的。”  
“不可能的山治，你比我更清楚他是什么样的人。”娜美的瞳孔在发颤，她怕山治犯傻，明明知道伊治是一个怎样嗜血成性的人，他从来没有把山治当成自己兄弟看待过。  
“……是叫娜美对吧？你带这家伙走吧，我去应付伊治，”索隆抓了下头，跟第一次见到山治时的动作如出一辙，“我拖到警察来就行了，你们只要帮我个忙给警察说一下我不是坏人就行了，不然我该被骂了。”  
“不……不行，索隆，这跟你没关系。”山治抓着自己的胳膊，指甲几乎陷进肉里，“你不懂他是个怎样的人……”  
“轰—”是炸药的声音，一起的工作人员吵杂的哭喊声，山治清楚，他在犹豫的时间里一直会有人死掉，伊治他想要毁了这里。  
接二连三的爆炸声响起，伊治好像没有要给他时间去思考似的，他的耐心很有限。  
火光已经绵延到了后台，刺鼻的烟味弥漫在空间里，木质结构的坍塌，枪的响声，舞台的塌陷，甚至钢琴倒下的悲鸣。山治听的一清二楚，他不自觉地发抖，像是孩子。  
“听着山治，这不是在拍电影，我们随时都会死，”他按着山治的肩，看着山治蓝眸映的火光，“现在娜美要带着你跑，我会留下来，他是我的上司，随便搪塞也许就拖到时间了，放心山治，我不会有事的。”  
他说完转身，背对着山治向着舞台走去，说来也好笑，他没想到来见此山治都会发生这么多事，早知道出门带把抢了。  
索隆还是没忍住偷偷回了下头，火焰和热雾淹没了他的话，但是山治应该能够听到。于是他走向了火海，正义得像嘉德骑士团。  
我爱你。遇难时的一句话仿佛就是一生，被死亡包围的爱语像是毒药。  
山治意识到自己好像要失去什么了。  
“索隆！！！”他的喊声在滴血，可娜美拉扯着他跑走，不让他接近。  
他为什么能够将硝烟写进乐谱，因为他经历过战争，他苟延残喘终于来到了和平的国家，用唯一的手艺讨了饭吃，他原本以为自己的生活只要自己平安就够了，但无意间知道了伊治想要发战争横财的计划时，就想拯救一下这片待他友善的土地，山治以为最坏的结局不过是和伊治同归于尽，却没考虑到自己的世界会有别人闯入，于是更坏的结局可能要产生了。

警察赶来后，伊治入狱，被判破坏公共设施罪、非法贩卖枪支火药罪、恐怖袭击罪以及  
……故意杀人罪。  
可他说过他会没事的。  
骗子。

山治变得喜欢夜里去酒吧，并且花了一段时间找到了那个会播放自己曲子的店，店长还是那个店长，他在认出山治后递给了他一封信，字迹歪歪扭扭写着“乱七八糟”四个字。打开看看。店长这样说。他说过你会来拿。

【干我们这行的好像每次都要把遗书提前写好，以前我基本上就是写要跟我埋在一块的东西，比如我的那三把刀。但是这次好像有东西可写了。  
第一次见面是我故意营造的，是我让伊治把你请过来的，听说你不太乐意但还是来了，估计伊治那混蛋对你说了啥吧，不过还是很开心你能来，一直很想见见你。不过化妆室是真的意外，我原意只是想跟你在钢琴旁边握个手的。  
我好像也一直没向你自我介绍，我对你不清楚你对我也不清楚，可能你也会觉得把这东西给你是一种负担。但是如果你真找到这封遗书的话，说明我对你来说也是一种不平凡的存在了吧？  
愿一切安好。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆。】

山治不知道那天他是迈着怎样的脚步回家的。  
他把索隆的遗书锁了起来，选择性地遗忘，他想回到遇到索隆之前的日子，甚至回到幼时的战争，好像都比现在能够活下去一点。

后来人们都说山治江郎才尽了，音乐格调变了，听他的音乐会很容易睡着，他渐渐卖不出票，不过他倒也不用担心自己的生活质量——上半辈子赚的钱都已经够他孙子花了。  
也有人说山治疯了，毕竟搞艺术的人都是半个疯子，听说有次音乐会他甚至对着乐谱发呆了半天，终于在指挥的提醒下才动了钢琴键。他会在自己的钢琴上摆上藕荷色蝴蝶兰，并且坚持一年举办一次音乐会，虽然不是座无空席，也算是有些许个忠实听众，但基本上能听到一半的都很少。到后来就算在几乎无人买票的情况下，他还是坚持演出，不知道是弹给谁听的。


End file.
